Microphones are used to allow a large audience to listen to the voice of a speaker through speakers at various international conferences or lecture presentations. As a microphone used in such cases, a goose neck type microphone (hereinafter simply referred to as “microphone”) which allows a speaker to freely bring a microphone unit close to his/her mouth using a flexible support pipe by hand is often used.
As shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 7, this type of microphone 1 has a slim appearance consisting of a flexible support pipe 3, to an end of which a microphone unit 2 is attached, and a cable C connected to and drawn from a power module section (not shown) at the other end of the support pipe 3.
The following two methods are available to fix the microphone 1 to a table. As shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 8, according to a first method, a tubular fixing sleeve 6 is inserted into a through hole 54 provided in a base 51 such as a desk beforehand. The fixing sleeve 6 has a length protruding from both ends of the base 51, on the outer surface of which a male thread is formed. One end 6a protrudes from the base 51 on a surface 52 side, the other end 6b protrudes from the base 51 on a back 53 side and a fixing ring 7 is screwed in at the other end 6b via a washer 8.
A lock ring 5 for supporting a flange section 4 provided on a base end side of the support pipe 3 of the microphone 1 is screwed into the fixing sleeve 6 at the one end 6a (top end) of this fixing sleeve 6. This causes the microphone 1 to be fixed to the base 51 (this method is called “adapter-mount system”).
According to a second method (not shown), a fixing member having a female connector is embedded in a base beforehand and a male connector directly attached to a bottom end of a support pipe of a microphone is inserted into a male connector of the fixing member to thereby fix the microphone to the base through one-touch simple operation (this method is called a “quick-mount system.”
Another mode is a fixing device for a microphone of a universal type which allows a microphone to be fixed using both an adapter-mount system and a quick-mount system as shown in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-102084) proposed by the applicant of the present invention.
However, these methods have the following problems. That is, with regard to cabling of a microphone cord C, any one of the following two methods is adopted; in the case of the adapter-mount system shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, since the power module section (not shown) is installed in a different unnoticeable place, according to the situation in which the microphone 1 is installed, the microphone cord C is conventionally drawn sideward from an outlet 3a provided beforehand in the support pipe 3 on the base end side by letting it crawl on the base 51, or the microphone cord C is made to penetrate the base 51 through the fixing sleeve 6 from the bottom of the support pipe 3 of the microphone 1 installed as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 and pulled out from the bottom of the base 51.
However, when the microphone 1 is shipped, as shown in FIG. 5, since the microphone cord C is drawn sideward from the outlet 3a of the support pipe 3 of the microphone 1, in order to make the microphone cord C penetrate the base 51 from the bottom of the support pipe 3 of the microphone 1 and pull out the microphone cord C as shown in FIG. 7, it is necessary to temporarily remove a connector J attached beforehand to one end of the microphone cord C as shown in FIG. 5 to FIG. 8. After this, the microphone cord C is drawn back into the support pipe 3 via the outlet 3a, made to penetrate the base 51 through the fixing sleeve 6, pulled out to the back 53 side and then the connector j is reconnected, which involves complicated assembly work.